bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Of A Puny Vegetable
The next episode in VeggieTales, and the final episode from Phineasnferb to use the classic looks for the veggies. Junior is starting a new school year, and he's having some trust issues with his friend Lenny. A lesson in trust. Plot Bob introduces himself, but Larry isn't there. Bob calls out for Larry, but he can't find him. Eventually, Larry comes out to the countertop with a sad look on his face. Bob wonders what's wrong. Larry says that he's been going through some tough times. Bob wonders how. Larry says he's having a little bit of trust issues with Jimmy. Bob is shocked to hear this, because Jimmy is a nice guy. Larry tells Bob that it all started after "The Fennel Frontier." After they made the show, him and Jimmy went out for pizza. Then they went to Jimmy's house to play some video games. Bob wonders where this is even going. Larry then mentions that rumors were going around about Jerry, and Jimmy is accusing him of starting them. Bob thinks that's awful, and it reminds him of a letter they got from a girl named Jade. Larry thinks that's a beautiful name. Jade has been having some trust issues with her friends too, but she didn't want to get into specifics. She hopes that she can regain their trust but she doesn't know how. Luckily, Bob came prepared with a story that will help both Jade and Larry. It's a fresh new school year, and Junior can't wait to go back to Veggie Valley Grade School. He packs up his things and heads out to the bus. Unfortunately, he misses it. So now he has to walk to school. He eventually makes it to school, where he's almost late for class. He is really hoping that the school year can pass by without anything going horribly wrong. Later in the fall, Junior and his friend Lenny are browsing the halls when they see tryouts for the cross country team. But on the first day of practice, Junior and Lenny are both regretting their decision. Annie is smoking the competition! Junior is beat by Annie at all the cross country meets later in the season. Now it's Halloween, and Junior and Lenny want to go to the neighborhood in the far back of the woods, because that neighborhood hands out all the big pieces of candy like king-sized Hershey's. But then, Gordon rains on their party and tells them a "story" about how two kids went back there and never returned. Junior and Lenny are creeped out, but are willing to take the chance. Their trick-or-treating route goes alright, but when they reach the neighborhood, a group of pea teenagers follows them. Junior and Lenny run for their lives and return to Junior's house. Lenny chews out Junior because he almost got themselves killed back there. Junior says he's sorry. Things get really bad around Christmas time. Lenny got a unicycle for Christmas and he wanted to see how it handled on the roads. Junior was surprised it handled fine, probably because the plows came through a lot. One day, Lenny comes up with a game. He wants to see if Junior can knock him off the unicycle by throwing a football at him. Junior says he's not good at football. Lenny says that neither was Morty Bumble, but he eventually became a star. Junior throws the football at Lenny as he's cruising down the hill. But the football lands right by the wheel, and Lenny goes flying through the air. He lands hard in a deep pile of snow. Junior is really concerned. After Christmas vacation concludes, Junior finds out that Lenny broke his leg. Junior is so sorry. But Lenny can't take it anymore. He can't handle Junior. He's starting to lose all trust in him. Lenny says he'll give him one more chance though. Later in the year, Junior and Lenny decided to sign up for the school safety patrol. One day, it was raining bad, and Junior needed to borrow Lenny's coat. While Junior was walking the kids, he thought he saw the group of peas from Halloween, so he had the kids hide in a hole. Unfortunately, the Peach, one of Junior's mom's friends, noticed. The Peach called the school and explained everything. Junior thought he was going to be in some deep trouble with Lenny. Junior was in deeper trouble with Lenny now. Towards the end of the year, Junior was about ready to fight Lenny. A big group of kids gathered around, hoping to see a fight break out. Suddenly, the peas come up to the school and are ready to give Junior and Lenny a piece of their minds. They want to torture them somehow. But they don't know how. They tried everything. They tried pointless music videos, eating pudding cups right in front of their faces, and even making references without permission. Nothing worked. Then, they saw a slice of pizza on the ground. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Lenny thought that he should eat it. But Junior picked it up and threw it at the peas. Neither of them wanted it to touch them, so they fled and left. Lenny thought that was a brave thing to do, and he apologized for acting like a bad friend. Junior forgave him, and said all trust was gained back for him. Then, Junior and Lenny went home to play some video games. Larry thought that the story really helped. Although he probably could've done without all the journal entries. Bob says as long as he gets the point of the story. But now it was time to talk about what they learned. In the story, they learned that sometimes even through the tough times with our peers, we need to learn that we need to trust them because we know that the result in the end will often times be great. Bob says it also ties in to the lessons they did on trusting God because you can trust God that he has great plans for you, and he knows that everything between you and your peers will be alright. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. Larry feels great, and he's going to go apologize to Jimmy right now. Larry leaves, and Bob concludes. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *A New Year *Shakin' Bacon (Silly Songs With Larry) *Where Did I Go Wrong? *We're Gonna Beat You Down! *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "The Lord your God is in your midst, a mighty one who will save; he will rejoice over you with gladness; he will quiet you by his love; he will exult over you with loud singing." -Zephaniah 3:17 Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Lenny Carrot *Annie Onion *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea *Libby Asparagus *Gordon *Lil Pea *Joe *Rough Randy *Baby Lou *The Peach *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Jean-Claude Pea *Philippe Pea Trivia *The entire episode is based off of the book series and the movie of Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Larry mentions "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Veggie Valley Grade School is seen again ever since "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *Junior mentions Hershey's *Lenny's unicycle is just like the one Larry had in "Lord of the Beans" *Lenny mentions Morty Bumble *The pointless music video the peas show Junior and Lenny is a parody of the music video for the song "All About That Bass" *The peas have pudding cups, and Junior and Lenny are jealous. This is a reference to Captain Cuke not sharing his pudding in "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" *The peas start yelling Hoopla, a reference to "LarryBoy and the Parody Gang" *Rough Randy makes his third appearance Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Phineasnferb